Sasuke and the Soul Stone
by Shipposhi
Summary: After being knocked unconscious by Itachi during their fight, Sasuke began to have strange visions of a fantastic alternate universe. When he travels to this world, what will happen? R&R, please. SasukexOC. OC Descriptions inside for you.
1. More Than Dreams?

_It was happening again. I was having another dream. I'd been having the same dream--no, it wasn't even a dream-- for days now. It only started happening after Itachi used his Mangekyo Sharingan on me... Every night in my dreams, I've heard a girl's voice calling to me. I can never see her, but I know she's surrounded by amazing creatures. They're not humans, but they're not animals, either. What are they?_

I opened my eyes. I was in my hospital room.

"Sasuke!"

I knew that voice. It was Yuki, my best friend. She had been sitting by my bedside for some time now.

"You're awake! Did you dream of anyone, er, thing?"

I sat up, my head still ached. She reached out and put a hand on my back.

"Sasuke, you okay?"

I looked at her and got up. She frowned.

"you got your butt whupped by Itachi and you're still gonna get up?"

I glared at her and she laughed.

"Yuki..."

She looked at me now, her face was thoughtful now.

"I wanna fight you."

I smirked and she smiled. She nodded quickly as I headed for the roof. I waited for her to get there. When she finally showed up, there was a huge smile on her face.

"Let's do this, Sasuke!"

"Gotcha. Let's go."

We began, but before I could land a single attack, there was a bright flash. I heard Yuki scream and instinctively protected my face with my arms. When I opened my eyes again, I wasn't in Konoha anymore. I slowly brought myself to a kneel and examined my surroundings. I blinked, rubbing my eyes in disbelief.

"Wha... what the hell?!"

I stood up and looked around. I was in a small town with only a few houses in it. A girl with navy-colored hair ran up to me. She began poking me, a weird-colored bird clung to her shoulder. I slapped her hand away. The little bird glared at me and leapt from her shoulder.

"Pip! Pip, pip! Piplup!"

The girl dropped to her knees and scooped it up into her arms.

"Piplup, bad!"

I raised an eye brow. There was no measuring how confused I was right now. She got to her feet and bowed to me.

"You must be the one that Lady Serenity has told us about!"

I looked at her. Her eyes sparkled.

"C'mon! Let's battle!"

I blinked as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small red-and-white ball.

"You're gonna fight with that?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Don't you know what a Poke Ball is?"

I blinked. _Poke ball...? What the hell is she talking about?_ I thought. She threw the ball into the air and a red light came from it. A rabbit appeared where the light hit the ground.

"That was pretty neat." I said.

"'Neat' nothing. Let's battle."

I sighed and shook my head. Closing my eyes, I got a weird feeling. One like we were being watched.

"I don't have any idea where I am, who you are, or how your kind 'battle.' I want no part in this. I'm leaving."

I turned to leave, but something dropped down in front of me. It was a little brown bird. It tilted its head and squawked at me.

"Star! Starly!"

I stumbled backwards. It looked at me curiously.

"Oh, a Starly! I'm gonna catch it!"

The girl threw a ball at it. The bird disappeared into the ball and it rocked back and forth a few times. When it was still, the girl cheered and ran to pick it up.

"I should take you to go see Lady Serenity. By the way, I'm Dawn."

I blinked as she took my arm and began to pull me. She pulled me out into a patch of tall grass, where she pulled out a can of something and sprayed herself with it.

"It repels wild Pokemon. Here, spray yourself."

She shoved the can at me and I did as I was told. We walked in silence for a couple of minutes until we came upon a small cabin with tinted windows.

"Lady Serenity, you were right! He came just like you said!"

She walked in, pulling me along with her. We came upon a woman who I recognized.

"L-Lady Hokage...?" I whispered. She laughed. Dawn bowed, a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, are all the people of your land so foolish?" the woman laughed. I raised an eye brow. She laughed again. She smiled and patted me on the back like she'd known me my whole life. I took a step away from her. This woman was too nice to be the Hokage. Who was she?

"Dawn, be a dear and go fetch Miyuki from the garden, okay? She needs to know of His arrival."

Dawn nodded and disappeared out the front door.

"Young man, go ahead and sit. It's okay, I don't bite."

I raised an eye brow, but sat down. I hadn't realized how tired I was. Before I knew it, I'd fallen asleep.

* * *

OC Descriptions:

**Yuki**: A young woman with light blue hair and black eyes. A genin from Konoha, she is Sasuke's best friend and biggest rival. She is a tomboy, opting to dress like a boy and tends to wear her hair short. She's an orphan. (Naruto)  
**Lady Serenity**: An older woman who is Tsunade's double in appearance. A mystical woman living outside of Twinleaf. She foretells of Sasuke's arrival into the Pokemon world. She serves as Miyuki's mother. (Pokemon)


	2. A Face I've Seen Before

I woke up to a young woman's voice.

"Lady Serenity, he's awake! What should I do? D-do I say 'hi' to him?"

My eyes slowly opened, re-absorbing my surroundings. I gasped as my eyes rested upon the voice's owner. Her face seemed so familiar, and yet she was a complete stranger. She blinked.

"Hello, Master! I'm glad to see that you're awake."

She blushed and bowed. I blinked, my thoughts swirled.

"Uh... '_Master_'?"

I managed. She blushed and nodded, then leaned forward and pressed her lips to mine. My eyes grew even wider. She drew back, she was blushing heavily.

"You are the master, Master."

I blinked, completely confused.

"You have been brought here to protect our worlds. They are forever intertwined; if our world dies, your world dies as well."

A feeling of dread hung over me like a heavy cloud. _Our worlds are intertwined? What does she mean by that? _I thought. She blushed and pulled me from where I sat.

"H-hey! What do you think you're doing?"

She stopped, looking a little surprised.

"We've got to get you changed so you'll fit in and _they_ won't suspect that you're _Him_. If they find you, they'll try very hard to eliminate you."

Her eyes glistened sadly as tears began to form in them. She started to sniffle and rub her eyes. I frowned, feeling a little uncomfortable around the crying girl. Back in Konoha, Yuki never cried. She was too tough to cry. I sighed.

"Okay, okay... I'll help, just... just don't cry. I'm pretty good at ninjutsu so I should be able to take them down."

She looked up at me, her eyes shone with worry.

"You'll have to be trained in the way of the Pokemon battle as well, Master. Otherwise you will not survive. You must become one with the _Legendary Seven_. Seven legendary Pokemon who have hidden themselves away to be discovered by the Master."

I nodded; my thoughts swirled with all of this new information.

"Legends say that the Legendary Seven consist of Palkia, Dialga, Rayquaza, Lugia, Cresselia, Giratina, and Ho-Oh. You must work hard and befriend many Pokemon before the Legendary Seven will accept you."

She paused for a few moments.

"Of course, that's just if the legends are true. No one knows if the Legendary Seven even exist."

She laughed a little, rubbing the back of her head. I closed my eyes, trying to make sense of the legend she'd just told me. I opened my eyes to find Miyuki staring shyly at me.

"Uh... w-what's with that look?"

"The Master shall always be accompanied by a kind, pure soul with '_the mark_.' I, uh... I..."

She began to fidget and blush.

"I-I have the m-mark... so... I-I'll be your companion, M-Master."

She turned away; her face was very pink now as she fidgeted. Then I saw it: the mark. A small, circular navy shape at the base of her neck. The circle contained a pentagram within another pentagram. I studied the mark curiously until she turned to face me again.

"Master, will you accept me as your fated kinship and always keep me by your side?"

I was somewhat surprised by the question, but nodded. She blushed and smiled, reaching up to let her hair down. As her hair fell past her shoulders, it hit me. I knew who she reminded me of! She looked exactly like Yuki!

* * *

OC Descriptions:

**Miyuki**: A young woman with black hair and light blue eyes. A mirror image of Yuki. She wears dressy clothing and is a major girly-girl. She owns a ditto, glaceon, and is friends with a wild Mew. She's also an orphan, but is taken care of by Lady Serenity. (Pokemon)


	3. A Mysterious Legend

As she tucked strands of hair behind her ears, she looked at me.

"Master, you must also know about the Stone."

I blinked, a little confused.

"The... Stone?"

"Yes, it's a powerful artifact from ancient times. It is said to be immensely deadly and just as mysterious. Very little is known about the Stone, except that experts have called it the Stone of Dreams, or the Soul Stone."

She frowned, looking as if she'd been defeated in a long and hard-fought battle.

"But history says that, centuries ago, it was swallowed up by a volcano in the Hoenn region. Master, we've got to find the Stone before they do!"

She held to my arms, her eyes glistened with fear. I was unsure what to do, so I embraced her to try and calm her down. She rested her head on my chest, returning my embrace.

"But, Master, there is also a story that states that the Soul Stone is actually created when the heart of the Master and his fated kinship become one... But, of course, this is just a legend."

I closed my eyes. I re-opened them before speaking.

"Our hearts must become one, huh?"

She lifted her head; her cheeks were tinted pink as she looked into my eyes.

"We must trust each other completely, and we must form the final bond. Only then can our hearts become one. But afterwards, the Master and his fated kinship will always be together."

Her cheeks became even pinker as she stared into my eyes, her arms still around me. Suddenly, a sound cut through the silence.

"Mew~! Mew, mew, mew?"

We snapped back into reality, releasing each other. A small pink creature floated outside the window, blinking curiously at us. Miyuki's eyes shone happily.

"Mew! You got away! Oh, I'm so happy!"

"Meeeeeew~!"

The creature flew into the room, landing gently on top of Miyuki's head. She giggled and reached up to grab the thing she had addressed as Mew. It wriggled playfully in her arms.

"Master, this is my friend Mew. I rescued her when she was a baby, and she rescued me when they captured me. But she was captured herself... but now she's free! And safe! She's my faithful companion, and yet she's still wild and free to come and go as she pleases."

Mew nodded to confirm Miyuki's story. Suddenly, I felt a tickle on my chin as Mew lifted my head. She looked me over, then looked up to her keeper, mewing approvingly.

"Mew has confirmed Lady Serenity's predictions. You really are the chosen one, Master. You must forge ahead and unite the Legendary Seven!"

She struck a pose: one foot up in a nearby chair, one fist drawn to her side, one fist up in the air. Mew hovered behind her, mewing happily. I sighed, smiling a little, and shook my head. Mew flew to me and began to circle my body. She circled, faster and faster. Miyuki watched in amazement as my clothes transformed from my shinobi garb to an outfit more suited for this world. Once the task was done, Mew returned to Miyuki's shoulder and mewed happily.

"We have to get you some Pokemon of your own, now. What type would you like?"

I was a little confused.

"Uh... 'type?'"

"Yeah, different Pokemon have different types. Fire, water, steel, electric, poison, flying, psychic, grass, ghost, ice, and others. Their types are like an element that powers them up."

I repeated the list back to myself. Thinking it over, I shoved my hand into my pocket.

"I think I want a fire type."

I smirked. She nodded, going into another room. I heard her speaking with someone.

"Master wants a fire Pokemon. Which one should we give him, Mother?"

"Let's see how he does with Houndour."

I heard Miyuki gasp.

"B-but, Mother... Houndour...?"

There was a short silence before Miyuki returned to the room. She held a red-and-white ball in her hands.

"Your fire Pokemon, Master."

She presented the ball to me. I took it. As I held it in my hand, Miyuki reached over and pushed a button. The ball expanded to its full size.

"Master, shall we go outside and see your new Pokemon? I believe you will be pleased with Mother's choice."

I shrugged. _What kind of creature could be contained in this little ball?_ I thought. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside.

"To meet your new Pokemon, throw your ball into the air."

I nodded and did so. A red light darted to the ground, slowly materializing into a darkly colored canine-like creature. It shook, seeming to shake off a vast tiredness of being locked up for a long time. It looked to Miyuki, and then to me. It growled a little before barking at me. It's bark sent flames in my direction, which I attempted to counter with my own. My ninjutsu wouldn't work, and I soon found myself dodging from the flame. I heard Miyuki gasp as I hit the ground.

"Master!" she cried out.

I lifted myself up from the dirt. The dog-like creature seemed to be grinning at me as I got to my feet.

"Houndour, bad! Don't attack the Master!"

I noticed this wasn't Miyuki's voice. Lady Serenity had walked outside to scold the Houndour. The beast scoffed, flopping down on its stomach. I smirked.

"So, he's a troublemaker, huh?"

Miyuki nodded. Houndour got to his feet, glaring at me with a little smile on his face.

"All right. I'll break him in no time."

The Houndour scoffed. Miyuki looked a little surprised.

"Oh, but are you going to nickname him first? I think--"

"Vengeance."

"What, Master?"

"His name is Vengeance. Ven for short."

Vengeance howled and glared at us. Miyuki hid behind me. Lady Serenity shook her head and returned to her house. Miyuki handed me his Pokeball and I called him back in.

* * *

Hooray! Chapter three is up! and there's no new OCs to introduce this time. It's Just Sasuke, Miyuki, and Lady Serenity (along with the Pokemon). Thanks for the support, you guys! I really appreciate it! Chapter four will be up next week-end, at the latest, by Sunday morning (around 2 A.M.)!


	4. Training Begins

A couple hours after being introduced to Ven, I decided to begin my training. I walked out into the sun, holding Ven's Pokeball in my right hand. I tossed it high into the air. With a flash of red light, Vengeance was standing in front of me. He stretched, glaring at me.

"Alright. I'm gonna teach you how to behave. Get ready!"

Vengeance seemed to laugh at me as I began trying to build my chakra. Nothing was happening. I couldn't feel my chakra at all. Miyuki ran out into the yard.

"Master, what are you doing?"

I looked at her.

"I'm trying to build my chakra, but it isn't working."

Just then, we heard a male's voice.

"That isn't going to work. You can't summon your world's power in our world."

Miyuki gasped happily.

"Oh, Sir Antonio! What are you doing here? Did Mother call you?"

He nodded, and bowed to Miyuki. She smiled back and bowed as well. I called Ven back into his Pokeball and put it away. The man turned to me.

"You're the one who was chosen as Master? A scrawny little kid like you? What are the Heavens and the Legendary Seven thinking?"

I glared at him. Miyuki bit her lip.

"S-Sir Antonio, p-please don't insult the Master. I've already completed the Contract with him."

Antonio's eyes lit up.

"Already? Isn't it a little early? Shouldn't we've trained him a little just to make sure?"

A frown spread across Miyuki's face. She clenched her fists defiantly.

"Mother told me that he was the Master and that it's better the earlier we make the Contract! I know what I did and I know that it was right!"

She was yelling, and tears flowed from her eyes. She spoke with very exaggerated hand gestures, very violent ones. Antonio's expression faded from unsure to worried. He pulled Miyuki into his embrace.

"There, there. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

Miyuki had quite a surprised expression on her face. Her eye brows were raised and her eyes were wide.

"S-Sir...!"

He stroked her hair gently. She gasped. He closed his eyes and held her closer. I could feel a strange feeling welling up inside of me, along with a seemingly irrational anger. He released her, glancing at me.

"You've got an odd look on your face all of the sudden. Is something wrong?"

I scowled and turned away, feeling like a complete idiot. I heard Miyuki make a small squeak as she hurried to my side.

"Mas-Master...? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, the scowl still on my face. She smiled.

"That's good. You looked like you were mad."

She took my arm in hers. She hugged it and giggled a little. Antonio gave me a menacing glare.

"Oh, Sir Antonio..."

"Yes, Miyuki?"

"Why did Mother call you here?"

"Oh, Lady Serenity called me here to become the young Master's mentor."

Antonio turned his attention to me, the calm demeanor with which he had spoken to Miyuki with was gone.

"Now, let me gauge how far your training is. Battle me, now."

He pulled out a Pokeball from his pocket and tossed it into the air; a red light darted to the ground.

"Let's go, Ninetales!"

The light faded and a large, multi-tailed, fox-like creature stood before me. Miyuki gasped.

"Sir Antonio! That's not fair! You've been with Ninetales for years! Master only got Vengeance hours ago! You're chea-"

I waved a hand to silence her. She frowned worriedly.

"But, Mas-"

"Miyuki, that's enough. Ven and I can handle this."

I took out Ven's Pokeball and tossed it into the air. He glared at me for a moment before turning to face Antonio's Ninetales.

"Let's go, Ven! Tackle 'em!"

Ven glared over his shoulder at me before launching an attack of his own. A burst of flame escaped his mouth. Antonio's Ninetales gracefully evaded and replied with a blast of his own. Ven was hit, his front legs and chest were burnt. He gritted his teeth and stumbled to his feet.

"What a little fighter. Too bad he doesn't stand a chance against my Ninetales. Now, use Swift."

Stars sprayed from Ninetales' mouth. Ven growled and forced himself to jump. He landed painfully, getting pelted by the stars. He howled painfully, staggering to his feet.

"Ven! Hang in there! Don't give up on me, Vengeance!"

Miyuki whimpered worriedly. Antonio frowned.

"You're still very weak. Ninetales, return."

The Ninetales disappeared into his Pokeball. I glared at him, kneeling next to my injured Houndour. I petted Ven gently; his eyes were closed. Suddenly, Miyuki was at my side, holding a spray-bottle. She held it out in front of herself and sprayed it onto Ven's burns. He growled in pain, but laid still with his eyes still closed. The wounds began to heal and Ven staggered to his feet, breathing heavily. He was glaring at Antonio.

"I can see why Lady Serenity called me. You need to toughen up quickly."

I narrowed my eyes in a menacing glare. Suddenly, Miyuki dashed in between us.

"Sir Antonio! That was so mean of you! Apologize to Master or Mew is gonna beat you up, right Mew?"

As she spoke, her Mew appeared and began to circle around her body. Miyuki stood with her hands on her hips as Mew landed gently on her shoulder. Antonio sighed and bowed his head a little.

"You're right." I am sorry for being so hard on you, Master. I apologize."

I didn't feel that it was a truthful apology, but I nodded anyway. Miyuki smiled, taking my hand in hers. She took Antonio's with the other.

"Okay, that's enough training for today! Let's go get some lunch! Hopefully Mother made something tasty!"

* * *

OC Descriptions:

**Antonio**: A man in his late teens. He serves as a mentor for Sasuke. He has a long-lost younger brother. He harbors deep feelings for Miyuki. (Pokemon)


	5. Will We Have a Future?

As we sat down for lunch, I realized something. My curse mark hadn't bothered me once since I'd come to this world. As I pondered this, I also thought about our lunch. It was pretty good, but Miyuki ended up eating most of it. As we finished off the lunch, I felt out of place. Their customs were still a mystery to me. As they cleared the table, I let this feeling be replaced by another, one of being watching. I stood up and stared out the window. I was scanning for movement. Nothing. No movement, except for a light wind. I was surprised by a sudden weight on my shoulders, followed by a delighted squeal.

"Master~! Whatcha lookin' for?"

It was Miyuki. She had jumped on my back as I faced the window. She rested her chin on the top of my head; her arms were around my neck. I heard her giggle.

"Did I surprise you, Master? I'm sorry. But you looked so lost in thought; I had to bring you back~!"

I blinked, bringing myself back to reality. She let go of me, and I turned to face her.

"Master, do you want your own room? Or do you want to share my bed since we'll be together forever?"

I felt my cheeks get hot. Her innocent expression morphed into a puzzled one.

"Master, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"I'll sleep in my own room. Just point me to it."

Miyuki frowned, but nodded. She pointed towards a dark navy door with a golden doorknob. I nodded and went to my room. I was surprised to see how ornate it was. Crystal statues lined the shelves near the ceiling. All of them were regally posed. The bed was large, and heavily cushioned. I pulled back its heavily embroidered quilt and climbed in, switching the bedside lamp off. I was soon asleep.

* * *

It was several hours into the night when I was woken up by a pain in my chest. A heaviness sat upon my body, and I tried to fight it off. A voice cut through the blackness.

"If you ever let Miyuki get hurt, you will pay- with your life."

I thought I recognized the voice, but my mind was too tired to put a face, or name, to it. I couldn't open my mouth to ask, either; a hand was clamped down tightly. It wasn't moving until it's owner wanted it to. I began to feel light-headed as my oxygen started to run low.

"Now get back to sleep. You've got a hard day ahead of you. I'll make sure of that."

With that, the weight lifted off of my body and was gone. My mind swirled until, finally, I passed out.

* * *

I woke up again when the sun rose. I was pretty groggy, but forced myself to get up. I dragged myself to the kitchen, where I was greeted by Miyuki.

"Master, good morn- Oh! You don't look so good! Wh-what happened? Did you get enough sleep? It's bad if you don't get enough sleep! It really is!"

I waved a hand to stop her. She blinked curiously.

"I got enough sleep, Miyuki..."

I began to think to myself as the words of my late-night visitor repeated in my head.

"_'With my life,'_ huh?" I whispered to myself. I opened my eyes to find Miyuki inches from my face.

"What's wrong, Master? What about your life?"

She blinked, looking a little confused. I faked a smile.

"Oh, nothing. Just... uh, qu-quoting my favorite author." I lied. She smiled, apparently believing it. I turned to get some milk from the fridge and caught a glimpse of Antonio. He was glaring at me before he slipped into the next room. His icy glare reminded me of someone.

"Itachi!" I cried out suddenly. Miyuki looked puzzled. She tilted her head and blinked a couple times. I quickly grew quiet. I wasn't going to say any more.

"What's wrong, Master? Why'd you suddenly shout that out?"

"N-no reason."

She looked at me, concern glistened in her pale aqua eyes. Biting my lip, I kept myself from talking.

"Ma-Master... why are you lying? The Master isn't supposed to lie to his Fated Kinship. D... d-don't y-you trust me...?"

Miyuki was beginning to cry. She wiped at her cheeks, sniffling.

"M-Miyuki, please...! D-don't cry...! I really do trust you, but I can't tell you about some things. Don't worry about it."

I felt myself smile kindly. She sniffled and nodded.

"O-okay, M-Mas-"

Without thinking, I pulled her into a hug. Her eyes were wide as her face flushed pink. She closed her eyes and rested her head on my chest. We stayed like that for some time. I closed my eyes as well, but I could still see her.

"I... I love you, Master."

I was a little surprised, but my body was too relaxed to move. I still held her close. Her head was still resting against my chest. A voice pulled us back into reality: Antonio's.

"What are you two doing?"

My eyes flew open and I let go of Miyuki. She opened her eyes and looked around. Antonio grimaced.

"Hurry up and get outside. Your training begins today."

I nodded, noting that same, icy glare from before. Miyuki held to my arm. She was shaking a little.

"M-Master... I don't think Sir Antonio l-likes you very much..."

I nodded, a slight frown pulled at my lips.

"He's got a grudge against me or something."

She rested her head against my shoulder. I nodded to her and pulled away, then went and trained with Antonio and Ven for several hours. When we had finished, I went to my room. I locked the door and laid down, thinking to myself. The words from the night before echoed in my head for hours. I tossed and turned as the words repeated over and over. I finally fell asleep around three.

* * *

I was woken up by Miyuki around seven. It was a Saturday, and she told me that I got the day off to rest and recover.

* * *

OC Descriptions

None for this chapter. No one was introduced to the story, so you'll have to wait for next time.


End file.
